User talk:Wolf Lord Vidar
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Discord Invite Greetings DominicSieber2, Here's an invite to the discord: *WH40K Homebrew Discord Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:54, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Sandbox and Artwork DominicSieber2, I took the liberty of creating a Sandbox page for you. Here, you can utilise the sandbox like a rough draft and make as many edits as you see fit, until your ready to share the article. You can access your sandbox on your Profile page. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'myself']] or my brother [[User talk:Achilles Prime|'Achilles Prime']]. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 20:21, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Before You Begin Last thing, Here are a few things you should ensure you do BEFORE you post an article. Below you'll find some very helpful links to get you started. Please ensure you peruse through them: *[http://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/WH40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Guide_Portal WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Guide Portal] - This is our 'How to' guide section. Very helpful with all things wiki related as well as some helpful guides of how to write about the various factions in the WH40K universe. *WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Policy] Things to Remember: 1. Read the guides linked above, they were created to aid in the development of your home-brews in a constructive and meaningful way. They will teach you to be a better wiki contributor and answer many of your questions before you ask them. 2. Do not immediately shoot to post an article, this can lead to many issues such as stub articles, formatting issues, and unattractive articles. We ask that you create a sandbox, or if after reading the guide and need help please ask on of the wiki moderators. 3. No pg18+ material allowed. While Warhammer 40k can contain very mature content, that is not what makes it great. We strive for a great community of all ages and backgrounds to come together and enjoy the Warhammer 40k universe. 4. If any issues arise, either between contributors or with an article that you notice out of compliance with wiki, or server rules approach a Wiki Moderator about the issue. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 20:24, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Copyright Disclaimer Notification Hey there, I'm posting to remind you that all GW derivative IP related art should be marked with the standard legal disclaimer we use. You can find it here or just type "disclaimer" in between double { } brackets in source editing mode. I went ahead and uploaded them to your last image uploads for you, but it's very important to our continued operation that all GW IP derivative work is suitably marked with the GW legal disclaimer. Failure to comply with this can result in a 1 day suspension for the first offense after being warned. Thank you for your understanding and compliance. Phrosz, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Content Moderator (talk) 14:32, February 26, 2019 (UTC) About your Byrnjolf Daggerfist Article Added Character Articles Sandbox Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images Day Ban for Not adding Categories to Images Music Licensing |other_versions = }} Now all you have to do is fill out the appropriate info, and you'll be in compliance. Be sure to do this for each and EVERY song you add to the wiki. Thanks!}}